During the manufacture and forming of many products from plastic, significant amounts of plastic waste material is frequently produced. In the past, various types of hammermills have been utilized to receive the waste material and to reduce the waste material to a particle size sufficient so that material can be recycled and reused. However, such machines are bulky, extremely noisy, and prone to substantial damage should the apparatus become jammed or receive foreign material that cannot be reduced by the apparatus.
The objective of this invention is to overcome many of the problems and to provide a unique apparatus for comminuting waste material particularly plastic waste material produced during thermal forming or injection molding of plastic products.